<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In WAR✘ and LOVE ♥ (Kiyosumi Sengoku) Who Will Cave First? by TheRainRogue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379255">In WAR✘ and LOVE ♥ (Kiyosumi Sengoku) Who Will Cave First?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue'>TheRainRogue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In WAR✘ &amp; LOVE♥ [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Ficlet, Romance, Suggestive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:28:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You scowled at your boyfriend as he stood above you, arms crossed and a serious look etched onto his face. “What’s the big deal?”</p><p>“The big deal is that you’re a girl! You shouldn’t be trying to fight five guys!” Sengoku scowled at you, blue eyes narrowed in annoyance.</p><p>“I could have handled it!”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sengoku Kiyosumi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In WAR✘ &amp; LOVE♥ [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anime, Ficlets</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In WAR✘ and LOVE ♥ (Kiyosumi Sengoku) Who Will Cave First?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><ul>
<li>
<strong>Genre</strong>: Suggestive, Romance ☁</li>
<li>
<strong>Word Count</strong>: 651 ☁</li>
<li>
<strong>Pairing</strong>: Reader x College Student Sengoku ☁</li>
<li>
<strong>World</strong>: Anime, Prince of Tennis ☁</li>
</ul><hr/><p>You scowled at your boyfriend as he stood above you, arms crossed and a serious look etched onto his face. “What’s the big deal?”</p><p>“The big deal is that you’re a girl! You shouldn’t be trying to fight five guys!” Sengoku scowled at you, blue eyes narrowed in annoyance.</p><p>“I could have handled it!”</p><p>“There’s no way you could have taken on five guys at the same time!”</p><p>A tic mark appeared below your eye as you stood up from the couch, bringing your face to his own. “What are you saying, <em>Kiyosumi</em>? That I didn’t stand a chance just because I’m female?”</p><p>“Yes! That’s exactly what I’m saying!”</p><p>“Give me a break!” You snapped, pushing him back out of your personal bubble. “A girl can be just as strong as any guy!”</p><p>“No, they can’t! Guys are built tougher than girls.”</p><p>“That’s the biggest load of bull I’ve heard in my whole life. You’re more full of it than Atobe!”</p><p>“Oh yeah? Then how about I prove it to you?”</p><p>“Heh, and how do you intend to do that?”</p><p>He blinked dumbly, rubbing the back of his head. “I haven’t thought that far yet…”</p><p>“Idiot,” you muttered under your breath, slamming your forehead against your palm. The jolt seemed to give you the perfect idea and your lips curled up into a smirk. “I know the perfect way.”</p><p>He cocked his head to the side, blue eyes shining with curiosity.</p><p>You approached him, slinging your arms around his neck and pressing your body flat against his own. His hands automatically flew to your waist and he swallowed when you started to nibble on his ear. Your smirk widened at the reaction. “We’ll prove which gender is strongest by seeing who can go the longest without having sex.”</p><p>His body tensed. “W-What?”</p><p>“Oh?” You pulled back enough to see his face, giving him a smug grin. “Afraid, are you?”</p><p>“Of course not! I can go months without sleeping with you!”</p><p>“Oh, it’s on, pretty boy!”</p><hr/><p>You groaned from your position on the couch, trying to get the image of a half-naked Sengoku out of your head. It had been almost a month since you made the bet and you’ve been taking turns trying to break each other. If you felt this turned on and out of your mind, you could only imagine what <b>he</b> must be feeling.</p><p>The door of your apartment opened and you tilted your head back to see Sengoku, who was still not wearing a shirt. You narrowed my eyes at him in annoyance. “What are you doing back? You just left.”</p><p>“I forgot my gym pass.” He stuck his tongue out at you before entering the bedroom you shared.</p><p>Your body followed behind him, standing in the doorway and watching as the muscles in his back flexed as he leaned over to search the bedside table. You swallowed hard, tugging at your tanktop which had suddenly become very itchy and tight.</p><p>He jumped when he turned around, a carefree laugh passing his lips. “You should have been a ninja, baby.”</p><p>You didn’t say anything – rather, you <em>couldn’t</em> say anything. You narrowed your eyes at him, tugging at your shirt once again.</p><p>You could admit that females were weak, you didn’t care anymore. You just wanted him bad, and you wanted him <b>now</b>.</p><p>He closed the distance between you with just a couple steps, a groan passing his lips as his hand grazed your cheek. “You’re making this so hard.”</p><p>“I’m sure I am.” You grinned, mind heading straight for the gutter as your hand slid down his abs, stopping at the waistband of his sweatpants.</p><p>His eyes flashed with lust before you found yourself pinned to the wall, his lips brushing the shell of your ear.</p><p>“Kiyosumi.” you breathed, arms wrapping tight around his neck.</p><p>“I give up.”</p><p>“Me too.”</p><p>“It’s a draw, then.”</p><p>“It is.”</p><p>“Lucky~!”</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>